<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by Um_Lol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092470">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol'>Um_Lol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Overworking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibel only grew more and more frustrated as time went on. She just couldn’t do the work, and she didn’t know why. There was no reason to it, she should’ve just done it already, so she could have some control.</p><p>Too bad she couldn’t control her own thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, this is a bit of a vent (actually a lot of a vent tbh) but I am doing alright dw! Anyways, hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie sat there, tapping her pencil against the desk. The lamp in front of her illuminated her papers in front of her. Which were blank, from lack of ideas. Letting out a yawn, she rubbed her eyes, which had dark circles underneath them. She looked around her bedroom, realising just how dark it was. The moon shone against the dark midnight sky, and the light refracted through her window. Had she been <strike>procrastinating</strike> working for that long? The princess must’ve lost track of time, as always. She didn’t know what to do at the moment, not being able to process any sorts of formulas or science in her head. Bonnie let out a frustrated groan, knowing she needed to do the work eventually. She needed to get it done sooner or later, and had been pressuring herself the whole week just to do it. So why couldn’t she do it already? Burnout really wasn’t fun for her, but she’d have to power through it. Bonnie needed to do her duties, for her kingdom, and to keep her reputation. If she could even call it that.</p><p>She could easily disappear, and no one would really care much, would they? Bonnie chuckled to herself, feeling all too insecure. Wasn’t she just a background character, who had no relevance to others. If that wasn’t right, then why did it feel like she was?</p><p>People rarely kept their focus on her, with a few notable exceptions. But, she really never did get any attention, compared to other princesses. And sure, the Ice King could count, but he was a creep, and she wasn’t that desperate. It always stung a bit when people just didn’t listen to all of Bonnie’s science, whether they didn’t understand or got bored. She just wanted to be liked, and be a good princess for her kingdom. How come she couldn’t even do <em>that</em> right? She wanted to, so bad, but it just seemed like no one ever noticed her works. Maybe she’d deserved it, but it got to her at a certain point.</p><p>Intrusive thoughts were always at their worst when Bonnie was tired, as she struggled to quieten it. And now she couldn’t even work. Why did she have to do so much at once? It was too stressful for her to handle, and it especially didn’t help that people turned a blind eye to it all. Most of them didn’t care, other than her very few friends. Looking at how little she got done, she couldn’t help but be mad at herself. Why couldn’t she get it done? There was nothing stopping her other than her being lazy, and it wasn’t like she incapable of doing it. She was just getting too far into her head, and now look at where she was. Nothing.</p><p>Her breathing felt shaky, and she felt her eyes start to water. There was so much going on her in head and she couldn’t control it, and all she had to do was get her work done. How could not even get a control of that when it was so simple? The mess of a princess buried her face in the T-shirt she was wearing, crying into it. That shirt was her only comfort available to her, bring her a little bit of joy even in the stressful situation she was in. It helped her reminisce of some nice memories that were in the back of her head. And the shirt also muffled her sobbing so that was a plus, not that anyone would even hear her, it was the middle of the night, and she was crying. She trembled with how alone she felt. Bonnibel was absolutely alone...</p><p>There was a tapping on her shoulder. She flinched.</p><p>“Man, did you really not notice me come in?” a familiar voice said. “Must be a rough day for you then, Bonnibel.”</p><p>Marceline’s snarkiness was infuriating to her, but, letting out a small sigh, she rolled her eyes. Who else would it be sneaking into her room in the middle of the night? That sentence shouldn’t sound so normal to her, but it wasn’t that unusual for Marcy to sneak in. But now wasn’t the time for fun and games, Marceline was only going to distract her. So, Bonnie ignored her remark, and continued on as normal. She didn’t want to, but it was for the best.</p><p>“Oh c’mon Bonnie! You can’t just expect me ignore you crying, what’s wrong?” she asked, showing genuine concern.</p><p>Marcy was usually all jokes and pranks, but there were times that she’d get concerned. Like times like this where she watches as Bonnie slowly over works herself to insanity. It frustrated Marceline so much seeing her do this to herself. The princess was usually stubborn as ever, so there wasn’t much she could do.</p><p>Bonnie turned her head around, finally facing her. The vampire floated above her, with the moonlight shining behind her. She felt bad when she saw her worried expression, it hurt her a bit, so she decided to answer her this time.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’ll just get this work done and then I’ll go to bed.” She lied through her teeth. “<em>Okay?</em>”</p><p>It was an empty promise that Marcy saw right through. She knew Bonnie better than anyone, and knowing her, all she wanted her to do was leave her alone. Why was she always this stubborn? All Marcy was trying to do was help, but no, she just had to push her away. Because her work is so important that she has to push everything aside to do it. Even her own wellbeing...</p><p>“I can tell you’re lying. Why do you always push me away?” Marcy groaned.</p><p>“Look! I’ve been pressuring myself the whole week to get this done, so I just need to get it done and I’ll be fine!”</p><p>“You’ve done nothing for the past hour or so! You’ve made yourself cry from the pressure,” Marcy pointed out to her, “Just take a break Bonnie, you really need it.”</p><p>Bonnibel noticed her soft tone in the way she talked to her, making her blush a bit. She didn’t really plan for her to see her lie so easily, or that she could care much for that matter. She just expected to leave, since Marcy seemingly did it so easily in the past. Though, Bonnie did acknowledge that she was right, this wasn’t going to work, even if she tried over and over.</p><p>“Maybe I do...” she sighed, finally admitting it.</p><p>Marcy let out a scoff, not out of ill-intent, but that she manage to get the stubborn princess to take a break. It was a surprise to her, with their history, she expected nothing more than just the work-obsessed princess who couldn’t time for her. Somehow she couldn’t see herself hating her anymore like she used to, which, was a bit weird. But what was weirder, was that she didn’t mind it...</p><p>“I guess this is as close as I’ll ever get for you to take a break?” Marcy giggled, before deciding to float closer to Bonnie, before carrying her up bridal style. She was going to make her take a break, whether she liked it or not. “I guess I’ll take it!” she laughed.</p><p>Bonnie let out a yelp. Before she could get to protest about it, she let out a yawn, only further indicating that she did indeed need a break, whether she wanted it or not. She really couldn’t make much of argument with herself anymore, since she was too tired to think of much.</p><p>“Put me down!” she muttered, with her being tired it didn’t really sound like a threat, but more of a statement.</p><p>“Oh, so you want me to drop you?” Marcy snickered.</p><p>“Hah, you know that’s not what I meant,” she said, before ever so gently smacking her shoulder.</p><p>“So, what you meant was that you wanted me keep carrying you,” she smirked. She was half joking, and knew that Bonnie would probably want to be put down.</p><p>“Look I’ve been working for maybe, three days or something and y’know, this just... feels really nice,” she said, snuggling further into Marcy.</p><p>Marceline was glad that the room was dark, as it hid the slight blush that formed on her face. She didn’t think that would happen, but Bonnie hadn’t gotten any rest, so Marcy couldn’t blame her.</p><p>“You don’t really know how to take a break, do you?” Marcy asked rhetorically. “Y’know, I’ve never liked seeing you overworked, maybe because of my selfishness, but it really hurt seeing you like that... Bonnie?”</p><p>Marcy was confused at the lack of response, before she heard her quiet snoring. She chuckled, realising she had fallen asleep in her arms. It had been probably hundred of years since she’d heard her little snores, probably because she hadn’t gotten this close to Bonnie in a long while.</p><p>“Oh Bonnibel, right when I’m being nice to you, you fall asleep on me,” Marcy muttered, not actually being mad at her.</p><p>She was glad she could convince her to rest, even if she’d probably work in the morning, it was an improvement. It made her feel more at ease, knowing she wasn’t crying anymore. Also, she preferred seeing her like this, without all the stress and work like she did before. It was nice, seeing her peacefully sleep like this. And weirdly, it was comforting to her, but it also brought back some... bittersweet nostalgia. She then smiled to herself, before gently putting Bonnie down on her bed, and tucking her into bed. Leaving the princess’ room as quiet as she could, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She couldn’t hide the small grin on her face, her night was a lot better than she thought it’d be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man if only i had my vampire gf comfort me (oh wait i dont have a gf-)</p><p>alternate ending my cursed mind had was having marcy yeeting her gf out the window but i cant derail this to a crack fic lol-</p><p>tumblr: @um-l0l</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>